Jammed
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Remember that movie where the guy got his stuff caught in his zipper? Now that you have that image in your head...


"Fukurou! It's time for you to become a man!"

Kalifa stood on the table, looking down at her comrade. "Wha, are you coming onto me…?" He asked, slowly directing his eyes under the shirt Jyabura gave her. She kicked him in the face. "That's sexual harassment, you know!" She said, adjusting her glasses. "No, you're going to find some work in the more shadier parts of this town." "Prostitution? Chapapa-waitaminute, I have to sell my body?!" "There are a lot of older women who are eyeing young men like you." "But I don't even know how to have sex, chapapa…" He began to blush. "I'm not surprised. You don't have to have sex with them, just do some favors for them." Kalifa said. "Favors…that's what I'm scared of. And why the hell do they have to be older women?!"

Fukurou went to a lower area in St. Poplar. There, were some bars, pubs and women in every corner. He looked around. "Who can I get to have sex with me?" He thought, looking around. He saw one woman with an elegant appearance. She was somewhat older but had a flare to her. "Chapapa, she's the one I'll go for." He said, captivated. He hopped over the riverbank using the moon step and came to her. "Oh, you came from the sky just now." She said. "Pardon my selfish request, but I need to ask a favor." He sidled back and forth. "I need to raise some money for my friend's surgery. He's gonna die soon if we don't get enough funds." Fukurou was genuine in his plea. "Please ma'am, I need your money. You look really rich so I figured you can give me what I need." The woman looked heartbroken. "You poor man, you." She said. "I'm really here for a…less pure desire." She went closer to Fukurou. "Are you…are you willing to do me a favor for the funds needed for your friend?" Fukurou was delighted. "Anything, anything to help Lucci!" She smiled.

Fukurou was taken to the rich woman's mansion. There, he was wondering what was in store for him. "She's upstairs." Said the woman. "Oh, you have a daughter?" He asked. "Well, I guess you could say the daughter is the one who will give you what you need…" She looked away. Fukurou came into a room. The lights turned on. There was an old woman on the bed, naked. Everything that was, was now descending to the earth. Fukurou was stunned. "Oh, my daughter picked a nice young man for me!" She said. "It's all for Lucci." He thought. "It's all for Lucci!" He went to her. "Um, what should I do?" "Have you not yet had sex?" She asked. "What a shame. Your youth won't last forever." She stood up and her breasts never left the position they were in. "Well, show me how then!" He said, bowing. The old woman took her teeth out. "Sure thing. Come here and I'll guide you, young man."

The old woman showed Fukurou the wonders of the human body. He learned many a thing that night and did amazing things with her. It was a fulfilling experience…

Until she died.

Fukurou took the check from the rich woman and left in a pool of his own shame and regret. "Chapapa, I killed her when I came." He said. "This isn't gonna look good if the others find out…"

The next day, CP9 came together to merge their funds. Lucci stayed in the bed, still unconscious. When Fukurou put the check on top of the money, everyone was shocked. "H-how'd you get all this money in such a short time!?" Jyabura asked. Fukurou took a breath. "Chapapa, I found a rich lady and I asked her nicely for the money. I had to do a favor for her." "You went through the journey of becoming a man?" Kalifa asked. "Hey, you finally did it! Good job!" Jyabura said, patting him on the back. "Yeah, I did. But not with her…" "You don't look happy at all. What happened?" "I lost my virginity, not to the rich lady but to her mother…" Jyabura's jaw dropped. "Well, she wasn't that much older, was she?" He asked. "There's an article on an old woman. She died last night after, quote - receiving the best sex she ever had in a long time, end quote." Blueno read. Everyone ran to see the article. After looking at it, they looked at Fukurou. "Chapapa, it's her alright." Jyabura looked genuinely repulsed. Even Kaku and Kalifa were unsettled by what they saw and imagined. "I did it for Lucci! He's gonna die if we don't get him any medical attention, chapapa!" He explained. "Yoyoi, what a brave and noble thing to do for our comrade!" Kumadori yelled. "But for a mother to die in the process of our mission. It's too sad. So sad, I must join her in heaven above."

A daughter in pain

I take this blade and swiftly

Cut myself open

"Tekkai!" The blade was crushed on his torso. "Well, in any case you were able to make enough money for Lucci's operation." Kalifa said. "You did a good job." She looked at Fukurou's mouth. "What is that?" She looked at it. "It's nothing. Don't worry." "The cause of death was not the shock of the orgasm she received but rather, the excessive bleeding that occurred after the unknown man went down…" Blueno's face tensed. "Down what?" Kalifa pulled something out of Fukurou's zipper. "What is this?" She asked, examining it. "…when she told me to eat her out, I thought she meant it literally, chapapa…" Kalifa's face tensed up. Everyone in the room was silent. Hattori, who was aside Lucci took the piece of vaginal flesh from Kalifa and ate it.

At that point, the amount of shock and disgust in the room was enough to make 9/11 and the Zimmerman verdict look like a minor offense. With that, Fukurou was finally able to zip it.

Dedicated to Triyonce.


End file.
